Conner
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: The adventures of the son of Superman as he grows and learns.
1. Love is a Song That Never Ends

Well here's another one. If you guys are sick of seeing Superboy, just say so.

Disclaimer: Bambi belongs to Disney, and the Teen Titans and any other DC Characters I use belong to Warner Brothers and their respective creators.

**Conner**

Chapter 1: Love is a Song That Never Ends

Lois was in the medical ward of the Metro Tower as she groaned and clutched at Superman.

"Oh, get this kid out of me!" Lois called out.

"Just breathe." Superman said calmly.

"You shut up!" Lois shouted. "You did this to me!"

"Okay, Lois, time to push." Shayera said.

Lois gulped and bared her teeth as she groaned. After about an hour, there was a soft coo as a little boy appeared. He had Superman's hair, and he had large blue eyes that were the shape of Lois'.

"Oh, hey little guy." Lois said as she held Conner.

"Hello son." Superman said. "I'll see you two later. I'm going to tell the others. Will you be alright?"

"Of course." Lois said.

As the two left, Lois tickled her new son's chin, as he giggled and thought about how it was only two year ago that Superman had entrusted Lois with his identity of Clark Kent and they'd gotten married. Then Lois got pregnant with this little boy. She knew that the adventures with her new family were just beginning.

_Love is a song that never ends._

_Life may be swift and fleeting._

_Hold me tight as this beautiful music,_

_Comes each day like the dawn._

_Love is a song that never ends._

_One simple theme repeating._

_Like the voice of a heavenly choir,_

_Love's sweet music goes on._

_Like the voice of a heavenly choir._

_Love's sweet music goes on._

"I will always protect you." Lois said.

()()()()()

Batman drove back to Wayne Manor and walked out of the Batmobile, for once feeling tired.

"Maybe I should end patrol a little earlier." Batman groaned to himself. He actually began to nod off right there in the Batcave when Flash and his three-year-old ward, Kid Flash, rushed in.

"Hey Batman!" Flash said, as he talked very quickly and hardly ever breathed. "You're not gonna believe it! In the Tower! Lois had a kid! Come on, you've gotta see it!"

"Whoa, whoa." Batman said as he sat up. "Not so fast. What's going on?"

"Superman and Lois' kid's been born!" Kid Flash called out.

"Come on, Batman, you've gotta hurry up!" They then rushed off.

"Well, I guess one visit to the Metro Tower won't hurt me." Batman said as he took the Batmobile back out and arrived at the Tower as Superman's wife, Lois, sat in the bed with a little boy in her arms.

Even Batman smiled as he looked at the sleeping baby.

"Well this is quite an occasion." Batman said. "It's not every day someone like this little guy's born. You should be congratulated, Lois."

"Yeah, congratulations!" Flash said.

"Congratulations!" Flash's wife, Iris, said.

"He's so puny." Kid Flash said.

"Wally!" Iris said angrily.

"Sorry Aunt Iris." Kid Flash said softly.

"Congratulations." Shayera's husband, Hawkman, said.

"Congratulations." Green Arrow said.

"Congratulations." Martian Manhunter said.

"Thank you very much." Lois said as she tickled the new child's nose. "Sweetie, wake up, we have company."

The baby woke up and looked around.

"Hello." Flash said.

"Hello there." Iris said.

"Hey little guy!" Kid Flash said as he rushed up. "Stick by me when you're old enough to move around, and I'll show you the ropes! Name's Wally West! But you can call me, Kid Flash! We're gonna play baseball, tag, hide and seek!"

"Wally, the kid's just learned how to open his eyes." Flash said.

"Good point." Kid Flash said.

The baby giggled as he looked and saw Batman standing a little way off.

"Hey." Batman said.

"Ah." The boy cooed as he held his hand out, and Batman tentatively stuck his gloved hand out and grabbed the finger, and he wouldn't let go.

"Sweetie, let go of Bruce's hand." Lois said kindly, and the baby did so as he burped.

"Wow." Kid Flash said. "That was a good one!"

"Yeah." Flash agreed.

"Wally, Barry!" Iris said exasperated.

"Sorry." Flash and Kid Flash said.

"But it still wasn't good!" Kid Flash said.

"Looks like the kid's getting sleepy again." Batman pointed out. "We better move along and let the little guy rest."

Everyone then left as nobody argued with Batman, except Superman, and even then he usually lost.

"Come on, Kid Flash." Flash said as Kid Flash was still starring at Conner.

"What are you gonna call him?" Kid Flash asked.

"I think I'll call him… Conner." Lois said.

"Conner." Kid Flash said thoughtfully. "Yeah, that sounds alright."

Kid Flash then rushed off home.

"Conner." Lois said as she hugged her baby. "My little Conner."

()()()()()

As all this happened, Superman watched from a small distance at his son. He would be there to protect both Conner and Lois, as Superman and Clark Kent.

* * *

Aw, that's gotta be the sweetest opening in all of Disney History.

Raven: Hey! How come I wasn't in this chapter!

Because you're still a baby at this point.

Raven: I'm wha… Agamama!


	2. Little April Showers

Chapter 2: Little April Showers

By the time he turned two, Conner was able to walk, unsteadily, on his legs and had learned such words as "Mommy", "Hungry", and "Fun".

"Well this kid learns fast." Green Lantern said as he flew past them walking down Metropolis.

"Good morning." Shayera said as she arrived with Hawkman and waved.

"Morning little guy." Hawkman said.

"Morning Mr. and Mrs. Hol." Lois said.

"Ah." Conner said as he waved.

"Good morning Conner." Shayera said with a smile.

"Later." Hawkman said as they flew off.

"Morning kiddo." Green Arrow said as he passed them on the way home from the Metro Tower.

Conner waved good-bye again. He then walked up to the Martian Manhunter.

"Good morning." The Martian said. "Nice day."

He then flew off. Conner looked up excitedly when he fell over. He didn't cry, but he just looked around as Flash, Mrs. Allen, and Kid Flash arrived.

"What happened?" Kid Flash asked. "Did Conner fall down? Is he gonna be alright?"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Lois said.

"He's not very good at walking yet, is he?" Kid Flash asked.

"Wally!" Mrs. Allen said.

"Yes Aunt Iris?" Kid Flash asked nervously.

"What did Barry and I tell you this morning?" Iris asked.

"If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all." Kid Flash repeated automatically.

"Come on Conner, get up." Lois said kindly as Kid Flash joined in.

"Come on man, get up!" Kid Flash said.

Conner then got up and walked around with Kid Flash. When they arrived at a small hill, Conner stopped and looked at it before he went down and giggled. Kid Flash then raced around Conner until he stopped.

"I can run so fast that I'm only a flash!" Kid Flash said. "And I'm a kid, so I'm called Kid Flash. Can you do anything yet?"

Conner then lifted up a fallen tree like it was a toy.

"Hey cool!" Kid Flash said. "Maybe we could call you, Superboy because you're Superman's son, and you're a boy!"

Conner giggled and clapped his hands.

"You don't much do you?" Kid Flash asked.

"Uh-uh." Conner said with a shake.

"Okay." Kid Flash said.

They then arrived at a log lying across the way at a park.

"Come on!" Kid Flash said. "You can do it! Just hop over it!"

Kid Flash then hopped over the log.

Conner smiled and tried to jump over the log but ended up lying on the log.

"Looks like you didn't hop far enough." Kid Flash said.

Conner then pulled himself over to the other side of the log with Kid Flash, but he ended up getting too quick and lost his balance, so he fell on Kid Flash.

"Good grief." Kid Flash said. "What happened that time?"

Suddenly, several birds appeared.

"Those are birds." Kid Flash said as Conner looked at him.

"B… Buh… Ber… Bir…" Conner began to say as he wanted to talk, so he could talk with his new friend.

"Hey, you're trying to talk." Kid Flash said.

"Bir…" Conner continued.

"Say Bird." Kid Flash said.

"Bir." Conner said.

"Uh-uh." Kid Flash said. "Bir-_duh_!" Kid Flash said, putting emphasis on the d sound.

"Bird!" Conner said and everyone cheered.

"Sweet!" Kid Flash said. "Aunt Iris, Uncle Barry, Conner just said Bird!"

"Cool." Flash said. "When are we having lunch?"

"Soon." Iris said. "Once Bruce and his new adopted son get here. Poor boy. He watched his parents fall to their death at the circus."

"Bird, bird, bird, bird!" Conner said happily as a really small bird with pretty wings landed on his shoulder. "Bird!"

"No, Superboy." Kid Flash said. "That's not a bird. It's a butterfly."

"Butterfwy?" Conner asked. "Butter-"

Conner didn't see the butterfly anymore until he saw a whole pack of them on the ground.

"Butterfwy!" Conner said.

"No, those are flowers." Kid Flash said.

"Fwower?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, it's really pretty and smells pretty too." Kid Flash said.

"Pwetty." Superboy said as he smelled one when a boy in a red t-shirt with green sleeves and pants arrived. He also wore a yellow and black cape with matching boots and a mask. He looked about four, one year younger that Kid Flash and two years older than Superboy.

"Fwend?" Conner asked.

"Hello." The new boy said nervously. "I'm Robin."

"Oh yeah." Kid Flash said. "You're Batman's new buddy. Nice to meet you. I'm Kid Flash and this is Superboy!"

"Hi Superboy." Robin said.

"Wobin!" Conner said.

"Yeah, that's my name." Robin said.

Batman then walked up behind him.

"Fwend?" Conner asked.

"Hey kid." Batman said. "I'm Batman. Do you remember me?"

"Uh-uh." Conner said.

"Conner!" Lois called out. "Conner, it's time for lunch sweetheart."

Conner then ran to his mother.

()()()()()

Right after lunch it rained, so Lois and Conner rushed straight home. She then held Conner close to her as it rained, and Conner saw several rain drops splashing against the windows, and he walked up to look at them.

_Drip-drip-drop._

_Little April showers._

_Beating a tune as you fall all around._

_Drip-drip-drop._

_Little April showers_

_What can compare to your beautiful sound?_

_Beautiful sound?_

_Beautiful sound?_

_Drip-drop._

_Drip-drop._

_Drip-drip-drop._

_When the sky is cloudy,_

_Your pretty music'll brighten the day._

_Drip-drip-drop._

_When the sky is cloudy,_

_You come along with a song right away._

_Come with your beautiful music._

_Drip-drip-drop._

_Little April Shower._

_Beating a tune as you fall all around._

_Drip-drip-drop._

_Little April showers_

_What can compare to your beautiful sound?_

_Drip-drip-drop._

_When the sky is cloudy,_

_You come along with a pretty little song (Come along!)._

_Drip-drip-drop._

_When the sky is cloudy,_

_You come along with a pretty little song (Come along!)._

_Gay little roundelay. (Gay little roundelay!)_

_Song of the rainy day. (Song of the rainy day!)_

_How I love to hear your patter._

_Pretty little pitter patter._

_Helter skelter_

_When you pelter,_

_Troubles seem to scatter._

_Drip-drip-drop._

_Little April Shower._

_Beating a tune as you fall all around._

_Drip-drip-drop._

_Little April showers_

_What can compare to your beautiful sound?_

The soft fall of rain set Conner to sleep until he heard a lightning crack, and clutched at Lois in fear.

"Shh." Lois said. "It's alright sweetie. The lightning can't hurt us."

_Drip-drip-drop._

_Little April Shower._

_Beating a tune as you fall all around._

_Drip-drip-drop._

_Little April showers_

_What can compare to your beautiful sound?_

_Mm…_

Conner woke up and looked at the pretty rainbow in the sky as he saw his daddy fly through it. Someday, he'd fly like him.

* * *

Aw, Conner's so cute as a little boy.

Conner: Bird!


	3. The Park

Chapter Three: The Park

Superboy raced around his mother. At five, he was extremely quick; thanks to the speed he'd inherited from his father. He was also much more durable as things seemed to harm him less and less as he grew. He was very excited.

"Mom, what are we gonna do today?" Superboy asked.

"I'm taking you to the park." Lois said with a smile.

"The park?" Superboy asked. "What's that?"

"It's a bigger version of where you and Wally used to play." Lois said.

"How come we've never been there before?" Superboy asked.

"You weren't old enough." Lois said. "Ever since those bad guys who work for a man named Darkseid attacked, it's been too dangerous for small children to be in open areas."

"Mom, know what?" Superboy asked.

"What?" Lois asked with a smile.

"The Justice League isn't the only heroes on Earth." Superboy said.

"Who told you that?" Lois asked kindly.

"Kid Flash told me." Superboy said.

"Well he's right." Lois said. "No matter what team you're a part of or if you're even a part of a team, you can still help people."

"How come I haven't seen any other heroes?" Superboy asked.

"You will." Lois said.

"In the park?" Superboy asked.

"Perhaps." Lois said. "We're almost there."

They walked cautiously out as Lois held Superboy's hand. When they arrived at a large grassy area with a few trees as borders, Superboy cheered and ran out.

"The park!" Superboy called out excitedly.

"Wait!" Lois called out. "Conner, wait!"

Superboy stopped as Lois caught up with him and grabbed his wrist and talked to him firmly but not unkindly.

"Never run out into the park!" Lois said. "Darkseid may be defeated, but there's always the risk that he'll be back! Open places like this would be an easy target for attack. I'm going out first, and if it's safe, then I'll call for you."

Lois tentatively walked out and looked around.

"Okay Conner, it's alright." Lois said. Superboy walked out and looked around.

"Now what?" Superboy asked.

"Well…" Lois said. "How about a game of tag? You're it."

"Hey no fair, I wasn't ready!" Superboy laughed as he chased after Lois.

After that, Superboy ran into Kid Flash and his aunt and uncle.

"Morning Superboy." Flash said.

"Good morning, Superboy." Iris said.

"Hello." Superboy said. "What'cha doing?"

"Having a picnic." Flash said. "Want some?"

"It's delicious!" Kid Flash said. "Why don't you try some?"

Superboy made to grab a thing of broccoli when Kid Flash interrupted.

"No, no!" Kid Flash said. "Don't eat the vegetables! Just have some chips or hot dogs or something. That's the good stuff."

"Wally." Iris said firmly.

"Yes Aunt Iris?" Kid Flash asked.

"What did your uncle and I tell you?" Iris continued.

"About what?" Kid Flash asked.

"About eating your vegetables." Iris answered.

"Oh that one." Kid Flash said.

"'Eating greens is a special treat. It leads to long lives and great feats.'" Kid Flash recited. "'But it sure is awful stuff to eat.'" He added in an undertone to Superboy. "I made that part up myself."

Superboy then went to a pond and looked at some frogs and his own reflection when he noticed that someone else was there. He looked up to see a girl of his own age with purple hair and eyes, a red diamond shape on her forehead and gray skin. She was dressed in a white leotard with a matching cloak. The girl giggled as Superboy looked at her. As she approached Superboy, he backed away until he ran back to his mother, who was talking to a person who looked like an older version of the girl.

"That's Raven." Lois said. "And this is her mother Arella."

Superboy hid behind Lois.

"He's kinda bashful, isn't he Mommy?" Raven asked.

"Well maybe he wouldn't be if you said hello." Arella said.

"Hello Superboy." Raven said smiling as Superboy continued to hide behind Lois, and Raven turned around to face him. "I said, 'Hello.'"

"Well aren't you gonna answer her?" Lois asked.

"Nuh-uh!" Superboy said as he shoved his face into Lois' legs.

"Oh, you're not afraid are you?" Lois said with an unseen wink at Arella.

"No way!" Superboy called out.

"Well then go ahead." Lois said as she gently pushed Superboy in front of Raven. "Go on, say hello."

"Um…" Superboy said. "Hello."

Raven giggled and ran off.

Superboy tried to follow, but she showed up right behind him, and Superboy was so shocked he fell into a puddle as Raven laughed again and kissed his cheek.

"I've got you!" Superboy said with a laugh as he chased Raven around their mothers as they both laughed.

They then rested on a rock as they saw the Justice League floating above, and Superboy saw his dad. He was there with Green Lantern, Hawkman, Martian Manhunter, and Shayera, Hawkgirl. They were sparring with each other for some weird reason. Flash joined in soon afterwards along with Superboy's godfather, Batman. Kid Flash and Robin then arrived to watch.

"It's really cool watching this, huh?" Robin asked.

"Oh yeah." Superboy said.

"Let's spar!" Kid Flash said. "Robin can take the girl!"

"No way, Superboy takes the girl!" Robin said. "I sparred with her before, and she's tough."

"Yeah, I'm as tough as Hawkgirl!" Raven said excitedly as Superboy found himself being lifted up by apparently nothing but a black light.

"Cool!" Superboy said before everyone, children, Justice League, and civilians, looked up to see Superman standing there as he slowly flied around complimenting and correcting people's techniques.

Superboy then smiled and waved at Superman as Superman looked back and smiled ever so slightly.

"Dad stopped and looked at me." Superboy said in awe as Lois arrived with Arella and Iris.

"I know." Lois said.

"How come everyone was still when Dad starting flying around?" Superboy asked.

"Because he's the Justice League's leader." Lois explained. "Everyone respects and trusts him. Of all the League members, not one is more alone yet more human. He's very brave and very wise. That's why he's known as Superman."

()()()()()

Superman flew just above the trees boarding Metro Park when he suddenly heard something and looked around. His super hearing had picked up a familiar boom sound. A boom tube.

Superman then flew to the park and called out.

"League!" Superman cried. "Attack from Apokolips!"

The Justice League went off as everyone else ran off.

()()()()()

"Robin, go with Arella!" Batman said as he ran towards the danger.

"Raven!" Arella called out as Raven rushed to her mother.

"Conner!" Lois called out.

"Mom?" Superboy called out as he couldn't find his mother in all the confusion.

As Superboy began to get frantic, Superman arrived, picked Superboy up and flew towards the outskirts of the park. He then picked Lois up as well and deposited them at the area where they had entered.

"Get back to the apartment, now!" Superman said urgently as he rushed back to the danger.

They heard a sharp scream of several inhuman creatures as they returned home, and afterwards, Lois sighed.

"Oh my goodness." Lois said as she fell to the floor and held her head in her hands. She then walked out and turned to Superboy.

"Come on out, Conner." Lois said. "It's alright. It's safe now."

Superboy came out.

"Mom, why was everyone so afraid?" Superboy asked. "Why'd we all run?"

"Darkseid attacked the forest." Lois said.

* * *

Wow. That was intense.


	4. Winter

Chapter Four: Winter

When Superboy was eight, he was still very energetic. When winter came, Superboy was eager to go out and play outside, but Lois was insistent that he get bundled up. He then walked around and looked at the snow on a tree fall to the ground as some on another tree covered him, but he smiled and walked out. This was fun.

"Hey Superboy!" Kid Flash said. He was dressed in a more wintery version of his normal outfit, the same as Superboy. "Watch what I can do!"

Kid Flash then ran onto a patch of ice and slid around it easily.

"Wa-hoo!" Kid Flash called out. "Come on, try it out!"

Superboy walked onto the ice and slid around it until he ended up sliding around on his stomach.

"This is some fun, huh Superboy?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yeah." Superboy said weakly as he got up and ended up sliding around again.

"Like this." Kid Flash said as he didn't exactly walk. It was more like dragging his feet over the ice.

"Okay." Superboy said. He imitated Kid Flash as he did an unsteady version of what Kid Flash was doing.

"Kinda wobbly, huh?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yeah." Superboy answered.

Superboy was then behind Kid Flash as he fell again, and the two ended up in a snow mound.

"That was fun." Kid Flash said as Robin showed up.

"Hey guys." Robin said. "What's up?"

"We're just playing." Kid Flash said. "How about you?"

"The same." Robin said. "Batman's here for a little bit to help Superman with a case, so I figured on seeing you guys again."

"Cool!" Superboy said. "Let's do that sliding thing again!"

"Yeah!" Kid Flash replied.

()()()()()

Several weeks into winter, things were beginning to get rather dull for Superboy, as they always did after Christmas and New Years.

"Mom, why's winter always so long?" Superboy asked.

"It only seems long sweetie." Lois said. "But it won't last… Nothing lasts forever."

By late January, Superboy noticed several green spots and hoped that meant winter was almost over.

"Hey sweetie." Lois said. "How about a nice bowl of soup for lunch at one of the bistros?"

"Okay." Superboy said as they walked off when suddenly, there was a loud BOOM! Lois looked up as she saw a dark figure walking up to them.

"Conner, quick, run home!" Lois said.

Superboy obeyed and ran off.

"Faster Conner!" Lois called out. "Don't look back! Keep running! KEEP RUNNING!"

Superboy did as he was told until he reached the house as he heard a weird electric fizzle sort of sound.

"Mom, we made it!" Superboy said as he looked out, expecting to see Lois somewhere, but she wasn't there. "Mom?"

Superboy waited for a long while and didn't see Lois arriving. He then began to walk out.

"Mom?" Superboy called out. "Mom, where are you?"

As Superboy looked, it began to snow again.

"Mom?" Superboy said as he trudged through the snow, not minding the cold. "Mom?"

Eventually, Superboy began to cry with loneliness.

"Mom!" Superboy called out through his tears. "Mo-!"

Superboy stopped when he bumped into Superman. He couldn't make out his face too well.

"Your mother can't be with you anymore." Superman said.

Superboy then realized what that meant, and he began to cry.

"Come, my son." Superman said as he took Superboy's shoulder and flew off.

* * *

That has gotta be the saddest moment in Disney history! … Next to Mufassa dying.


	5. I Bring You a Song

Chapter Five: I Bring You a Song

In Gotham, Bruce was groaning. He always got less sleep in spring. He had his mask off, but the rest of his outfit was on. He was sitting by the Batcomputer as he rubbed his head. As he rubbed, he felt a rush of wind and looked up to see a teenager with black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black jacket over a blue shirt with red gloves, red pants, and black boots.

"Who are you?" Bruce asked defensively as he pulled his mask over his head.

"Hello Batman." The boy said. He had to be about sixteen. "Don't you remember me?"

Batman looked for a bit and realized that it was an older Superboy. Batman looked at his chest and saw Superman's S-Shield on it.

"Superboy?" Batman asked as he relaxed a little. "You've definitely grown. You know, just the other day, Robin and I were wondering to ourselves what ever happened to you. Personally, I was beginning to think Clark would never let you out of the Fortress."

"Hey Superboy!" Another more recognizable voice called out as Kid Flash ran in. He still wore the same uniform, but it was altered to fit his teenaged form. "Remember me?"

"Kid Flash!" Superboy said with a smile.

"Right on the button!" Kid Flash said with a laugh as Robin dropped down.

"Hey fellas." Robin said. He too wore an altered version of his older costume, and he's altered his hair style, so that it stuck out in the back, like he had been walking against the wind.

"Robin!" Superboy called out.

"Who else?" Robin asked with a smile.

Suddenly, two bats flew down and around together with their heads close to each other.

"What's the matter with them?" Superboy asked.

"Why are they acting that way?" Kid Flash asked.

"Why don't you know?" Batman asked with a smirk. "They're Twitterpated."

"Twitterpated?" The three teenagers asked.

"Yes." Batman said. "Nearly everyone gets Twitterpated around spring time. For example, you're walking along, minding your own business. You look to your left or to your right when all of a sudden, you run smack into a pretty face."

"Go on." Robin said nervously.

"You begin to get weak in the knees." Batman said. "Your head's in a whirl. Then you feel light as a feather, and before you know it, you're walking on air. Then after that, you're knocked for a loop, and you completely lose your head."

"Well that's awful." Kid Flash said.

"No kidding." Robin added.

"Terrible." Superboy agreed.

"And that's not all." Batman said. "It can happen to anybody, so you'd better be careful. It could happen to Superboy, Kid Flash, or even Robin!"

"Well it's not gonna happen to me!" Kid Flash insisted.

"Me neither!" Superboy agreed.

"Me neither!" Robin joined in.

()()()()()

The three boys walked off and prepared to talk about old times and catch up, determined not to get Twitterpated.

()()()()()

A new arrival to Earth, Starfire was outside a flower shop when she saw three boys around her own age of seventeen passing. One, who had a red, green, yellow, and black outfit on, was particularly cute. She then hid behind a thing of flowers. When the boy in red, green, and yellow passed, she couldn't help but giggle.

()()()()()

Robin heard a giggle from the flowers and went over to find a pair of emerald-green eyes staring at him. Then a girl with beautiful, orange skin and red hair appeared and smiled.

"Wow." Robin squeaked. He tried to follow the others who were getting further away, but his legs weren't working for some reason.

"Um… Hello." The orange girl said. "I am being Starfire."

"Hi." Robin said. "I'm Robin."

They then got closer together until they accidentally kissed and Robin fell over. By the time he came to, he knew what to do.

()()()()()

Superboy looked over his shoulder along with Kid Flash when they saw Robin talking with an orange girl.

"Eh." Robin said when he got sight of them.

"Twitterpated." Kid Flash said in disgust, and they walked on.

()()()()()

A girl named Jinx was having lunch at a café when she saw two boys around her age approaching. One wore yellow and red and had a lightning bolt on his shirt. She really liked how he looked.

"Whoa." She said.

"Eh-hem." She said as the boy passed.

()()()()()

Kid Flash stopped dead in his tracks to see a girl in a black dress and pants with a blue cloth draping her shoulders. She appeared to be fixing herself up, but Kid Flash couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"La, la, la-la, la-la-la." The girl sang. "La, la-la-la. Oh, hello."

"Hi." Kid Flash said in a high squeaky voice.

He then gulped. When she held his hand, he began moving his foot up and down so much that there was a small Earth quake until the girl kissed his cheek.

"Wow." Kid Flash squeaked.

()()()()()

Superboy then looked over his shoulder again and saw Kid Flash eating at a café with a white skinned girl.

"Oh, not him too." Superboy groaned.

As he walked to Gotham Bay to relax, he saw a girl he remembered. She had purple hair that matched her eyes with a red diamond shape on her forehead with gray skin. She was dressed in a black leotard with a blue cloak.

"Hello Conner." Raven said. "Don't you remember me?"

"Dah!" Superboy called out as his brain had begun to lose the ability to form words.

"It's me." Raven said. "Raven."

Superboy backed away and tumbled over several crates as Raven giggled a little.

"Still shy, I see." Raven said.

"Um…" Superboy said. "Uh…"

As Superboy stammered, Raven kissed his cheek, and suddenly, he wasn't in Gotham, he was in the sky, and only he and Raven were around. They floated around as they held hands. Superboy had liked Raven as a friend when he was little, but now he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Suddenly, the dream went crashing down when a man of his age, with an all black outfit except for gray gloves, a red x over his chest, and a white, skull-like, mask over his head.

"Sorry, but I've got my eye on this one." Red X said.

"Conner?" Raven asked. Superboy made to take her hand when an explosive device was tossed between them.

"Now what did I just say?" Red X asked with a smirk.

"Conner!" Raven called out.

Superboy had enough and charged at Red X.

Red X sent out a large x that bound Superboy's arms together, but he easily ripped through it and dodged another attack. As Red X became more and more frantic in his attacks, which son devolved into hand to knife combat, Superboy smashed Red X's knife and tossed him into the bay.

"Ouch…" Red X groaned.

"You alright?" Superboy asked.

"I'm fine." Raven said. "Now."

The two then kissed as they began to fly up and float two feet above the ground.

The two then began to fly over the city to enjoy the view.

_I bring you a song  
And I sing as I go  
For I want you to know  
That I'm looking for romance_

_I bring you song  
In the hope that you'll see  
When you're looking at me  
That I'm looking for love_

_I'm seeking that glow  
Only found when you're young and it's May  
Only found on that wonderful day  
When all longing is through_

_I'm seeking that glow  
Only found when a thrill is complete  
Only found when two hearts gently beat  
To the strength of a waltz that's both tender and new_

_I bring you a song  
For I'm seeking romance_

_You're by my side  
There's a moon up above  
It shines with a light that's so mellow and bright  
It's easy to see  
That tonight we shall fall in love_

_I bring you a song  
For I'm seeking romance_

The two then flew around the park where they first met and played around there before they fell asleep in Superboy's apartment in Metropolis.

* * *

Aw, pretty!


	6. Darkseid

Chapter 6: Darkseid

Three years after reuniting with Raven, they had gotten married. At eighteen, Superboy changed his hero name to Superman X. Robin had given up the title and become a hero called Nightwing to make his own way in the hero business, and Kid Flash had become the Flash following his uncle's retirement.

One night, a year after Superman X, or Conner as he asked his friends to call him since his hero name was an unnecessary mouthful, and Raven married, Conner woke up to here an odd sound. He walked out of the house, taking care not to wake Raven, and put on his hero outfit, which was a jacketless version of what he wore as a teenage with longer gloves.

Conner eventually arrived at the park and saw a man that appeared to be made out of gray stone talking with several demon-like creatures.

"Darkseid." Superman said. Conner turned to his father as he seemed to have just suddenly appeared. "He's here again. If we're going to fight him, we have to have all the civilians go deep into the forest. Hurry!"

Superman flew off as Conner began to follow when his eyes widened.

"Raven!" Conner said as he flew towards the house.

()()()()()

Raven awoke when she realized that Conner wasn't on the bed and looked around.

"Conner?" Raven asked. "Conner, where are you? Conner?"

She left the house all the while calling out for Conner.

"Conner!" Raven called out.

()()()()()

Moments after Raven left, Conner arrived and looked around. Raven wasn't there. She must have gone off looking for him! He had to find her! He couldn't lose Raven to Darkseid too!

"Raven?" Conner called out. "Raven! Raven!"

He flew off looking for her.

()()()()()

The Justice League minus an MIA Superman and Superman X were crouched down, ready to fight Darkseid the minute he made his first move.

"They're coming." Hawkgirl said nervously.

"Take it easy, Shayera." Hawkman said.

"We've gotta do something!" Shayera said.

"Easy." Martian Manhunter said. "If we move while they are facing us, we'll lose the element of surprise, and if we want to end this madness, we must keep that as long as we can."

"Now don't get excited Hawkgirl." Green Lantern said like an elder brother.

"We have to fight them!" Hawkgirl said.

"Not yet." Batman said. "Almost… Almost…"

"I can't take this much longer!" Hawkgirl groaned as Hawkman held her back.

"And… NOW!" Batman called out as the League attacked.

Hawkgirl was first as she plowed her mace into several of Darkseid's Parademons, and the others quickly followed suit. Suddenly, they saw the outline of Darkseid.

"We've got to run." Martian Manhunter said. "Without Superman, we have no chance."

They then all flew or ran off as a fizzling sound was heard, and the area they were standing in was turned burnt black by two red and yellow lasers.

()()()()()

"Conner!" Raven called out as she was beginning to get frantic. She could tell Darkseid was here from the lack of people in the city. "Conner!"

()()()()()

"Raven?" Conner called out again as he was sure he'd heard her voice, and it was incredibly fearful.

()()()()()

Raven continued to search when several Parademons arrived and attacked her. She knocked several of them aside with her magic before she was backed into a corner. She was done for now.

"CONNER!" Raven called out.

()()()()()

No doubt about it, Conner definitely heard Raven calling out to him. He flew off in the direction of Raven's voice and arrived just in time to decapitate a Parademon with his heat vision. He then went on to fight the other Parademons and only got a few bites here or there before even more came up, and Conner began to find it hard to breathe when a red blur suddenly swept by and handled many of the creatures for Conner.

"You know, if you were gonna take Raven home, you should have stayed with us." Flash said with a smile.

"Us?" Conner asked with a smile as he back-hand punched an approaching Parademon.

"You always did have a knack for trouble." Nightwing said as he jumped down. His hair had grown shoulder length by now, and he wore a mask that covered his nose as well as his eyes. His outfit was all black except for two computer devices he wore on his wrists and a blue bird symbol on his chest.

Nightwing then tossed several exploding Birdarangs at the Parademons, and they exploded with a loud BANG! Working together, Conner, Flash, Nightwing, and Raven managed to beat off the Parademons.

"We'll take Rae to where Starfire and Jinx are protecting the evacuees!" Nightwing said. "You just go to your dad fast!"

"Catch you later, Sup." Flash said as he, Nightwing, and Raven rushed off, and Conner flew in the opposite direction to meet with Superman as he flew, he heard a fizzling noise and something hot and painful burn his left shoulder! He fell to the ground. He didn't know when Superman arrived, but he did.

"Get up, Conner." Superman said. "Get up."

Conner tried, but his shoulder suddenly seared with pain, and he couldn't focus.

"You have to get up!" Superman said. "Get up!"

Conner rubbed his shoulder, and managed to get up.

"Now, we deal with Darkseid." Superman said.

()()()()()

In the very park where Lois brought Conner to play so many years ago, Darkseid stood there with his hands behind his back when Superman and Conner arrived.

"Ah, Superman." Darkseid said calmly. "I see you have brought your son. I shall enjoy giving him the same fate as his mother. A pile of ashes falling from your trembling through your fingers."

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did." Conner said. "And not just for my mother, but every mother, child, husband, wife, father, grandparent, aunt, and uncle you've ever taken from someone."

"You are brave Son of Kal-El." Darkseid said as his eyes glowed molten yellow. "But foolish."

Darkseid fired two red/yellow beams at Conner, but he caught them in his hands as he struggled.

"What?" Darkseid groaned. "This is impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible." Conner said as he walked to Darkseid. "You know who I learned that from? My mother."

"You… You can't do this!" Darkseid said as he and Conner were only a foot apart.

"I can do anything if I put my mind to it. My father taught me that." Conner said as he pressed on.

"You are just… One… Man!" Darkseid said as he and Conner were an inch from each other.

"As long as I have my friends and my family, I'll never be just one man." Conner said. "I'll be a Superman."

Conner then pushed the beams into Darkseid's eyes and there was a huge explosion!

()()()()()

At the safe-area where the Justice League had evacuated the citizens, Raven watched in horror at the huge explosion that she saw and heard in Metropolis.

"Please dear God, no." Raven said.

"Wow." Starfire said. "Maybe Superman X kicked the butt."

"And maybe five kids will pop out of my pants, but I wouldn't bet on it." Jinx said somberly.

"Come on, man." Flash said. "Tell your oldest pal you made it."

"Superman and Superman X." Nightwing said. "Alive or dead, they saved the world."

"Conner…" Raven said when she saw two silhouettes flying towards them. It was Superman and Conner. "Conner!"

Raven flew up and hugged Conner and was relieved to see that, aside from a very torn up costume, he was perfectly alright.

"Don't worry." Conner said. "Darkseid will never bother Earth or anywhere else ever again.

The two then kissed.

"Oh yeah, baby!" Flash called out.

"Wally!" A familiar voice called out.

"Yes Aunt Iris?" Flash said timidly.

"Sweetie, you are whipped." Jinx said.

"Jinx!" Iris said as well.

"Yes Mrs. Allen?" Jinx said timidly.

"Ha-ha." Barry said.

Starfire and Nightwing hugged.

"We've got a lot of work ahead of us." Conner said as he looked at the badly damaged Metropolis. "Let's get going."

* * *

Hooray! Only one chapter left, and I think you know what's going to happen.

Flash: Oh yeah, baby!

Iris: Wally!

Flash: Yes Aunt Iris?

Also, I've added a new poll.


	7. Life Goes On

Chapter Seven: Life Goes On

A year after the fight with Darkseid, the Justice League had managed to help rebuild Metropolis, and all the heroes were frantic again just as they were twenty years ago.

()()()()()

In the Batcave, Batman was looking over a case when Flash, Jinx, and Flash's son, Jai, the new Kid Flash, arrived.

"Hey Batman!" Flash said. "Get your face out of that computer!"

"Hi Batman!" Kid Flash said.

"What now?" Batman asked.

Nightwing then rushed in with Starfire and their daughter Nightstar, Mary Grayson.

"It's happened." Nightwing said.

"Already?" Batman asked.

"Yes!" Starfire said. "Let us get going."

"Come on, Mary." Nightwing said as he and Star rushed off.

"I'm coming Daddy." Nightstar said as she followed Nightwing and Starfire.

The entire Justice League and their close friends and family arrived at the medical ward of the Metro Tower to see Raven holding two children as they both woke up and looked around.

"Well I'll be." Jinx said. "Two of them."

One of the twins, what appeared to be the boy, grabbed the girl's ear, but she shook him off.

"Meet Kyle and Kara." Raven said as Kyle looked at everybody, and Kara grabbed Kyle's ear.

"I don't think I've ever seen such a healthy pair of twins." Batman said. "Superman X must be awfully proud.

Raven smiled and looked out of the window as Conner floated there with Superman as he put his hand on Conner's shoulder and flew off. Conner flew down and walked to his twins.

"Hello." Conner said as he held out a finger. "How are you, little guy?"

"Awa!" Kyle giggled as he pulled down on Conner's finger, making him bend down.

"Ada!" Kara said as she grabbed Conner's other finger.

"Whoa, easy." Conner said with a laugh. "Easy."

_Love is a song that never ends._

_One little theme repeating._

_Like the voice of a heavenly choir._

_Love's sweet music goes… On . . .

* * *

_

Aw, so sweet.


End file.
